Frozen Bloopers and Random Outtakes
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: The title speaks for itself :D
1. Introducing

**Hey guys! As you guys may know, I'm Ceikaiyia Cheeks and wrote a lot of stories on fanfic and post some of them on DevianART. Recently I have been seeing a lot of funny stuffs about Frozen on Fanfic and DevianART like funny mess ups and unexpected twists. So it encourage me to come up with this! I present you guys the Frozen Bloopers, where I will make fun of certain parts in the movie and random outtakes. Also, I'll take requests from you guys as well.**

**I'm about to get into the process of making it but I want to get your opinion on this. Do you think I should really make this or not? If so, be prepare for a lot of laughs! Until we meet again. CC OUT! :D**


	2. The Set Up

**Cast of the Bloopers: Director-Me  
**

** Cameraman-Paul**

** Anna**

** Elsa**

** Kristoff**

** Hans**

** Olaf**

** Sven**

** Trolls**

** King**

** Queen**

** Kai**

** Gerda**

** Duke of Weselton**

** And more**

**Table of contents. First 11**

**Wake Up**

**The Accident**

**To the Trolls!**

**Do you want to build a snowman? Or nah?**

**Coronation Day**

**For the first time in For-Whoa!**

**Meeting Prince Ugly?**

**The Ceremony**

**Duke of Weaseltown**

**It Can't**

**Love is an open door. Best watch out!**

**Wake up will be coming out today :D**


	3. Meeting The Cast

**Hey you guys! Sorry for all those teasers but reassure that this chapter and the rest after it is the real thing! So let's get started shall we? **

**Meeting The Cast Off Scenes**

* * *

Quick summary-Anna is being filmed at this point while she talks about her family and friends and also gives us and our little friend, Paul, the cameraman, an little secret :D

* * *

Scene opens up to showing Anna sitting on the couch in the gallery room looking at the camera asking "Is it on?"

"For the hundredth time Anna it is" The cameraman Paul said behind the camera

"Wait wait wait! Do I look okay? What about my hair? Not that my hair is perfect or anything but my sister always says I have to look my best and oh gosh! I'm rambling again aren't I? Can we start over?"

Paul sighs and the camera cuts off then cuts back on to Anna

"Hey! My name is Anna, the Princess of Arendelle and I'm going to show you guys my family, friends, and my beautiful home, Arendelle!"

* * *

Camera cuts over to Anna walking down the hall, looking back at the camera saying

"Hey do you want to me my sister Elsa,the Queen?"

"Sure" Paul replied behind the camera.

Anna squealed in delight and motion her hand forward "Okay follow me"

The camera then cuts to showing Elsa facing away from the camera. It looks like she was admiring the gallery of paintings that is on the wall.

"What is she doing?" Paul asked as he pans the camera over at Anna

"She's admiring the paintings again" Anna chuckled deviously which made Paul highly curious

"Why is that funny?" He asked in concern

"Because I just thought of something funny involving my sister" Anna said looking at the camera

"And that is?"

"Sneaking up behind her and scaring half to death!" Anna announced quietly

"Something is telling me that this is an bad idea" Paul said in concern

Anna scoffed at him and said "Oh come on I know Elsa won't actually get spook that bad to do something crazy like freeze us to death"

"Yeah-wait what? Anna what do you mea-"

* * *

Paul cut himself off when he saw that Anna was already behind her sister! It took a lot of willpower to hold her back from laughing so much. When she was ready and know that Elsa was still focus on the paintings, she then let out an huge "RAHHH!"

"AHH!" Elsa screamed as she jumped a little in the air! Making ice then scattered all over the ground that she was standing at. She looked around frantically to find out where the noise came from. "What the-?!"

Elsa stop herself when she heard laughing. She snapped her head over and saw Anna doubling over and Paul holding the camera. Elsa felt redness burning through her face "Anna! Wait. Is that an cameraaaah! " She yelled as she made her way to Anna but end up slipping on her own ice! Elsa definitely felt embrassed now.

"Are *laughs* you *laughs* okahahahaa!" Anna try not to laugh but failed miserably. Elsa looked at Anna who was in tears from laughing so much. Anger made its way too her as she shouted "You're so going to get it!" The temperature in the room suddenly drop an couple of degrees. Sensing something is wrong, Anna stop laughing.

"Whoa! Wait Elsa! Calm down!" Anna said as she put her hands up, gesturing that she given up but it was too late for that!

Paul screamed as snow and ice flew all over the place. He then dropped the camera on the floor then it statics!

After Elsa's commotion was over, she walked over to the camera and said "Okay meeting Elsa like that isnt as much fun as I thought"

"Wait. You knew that would happen?!" Paul yelled behind the camera.

"Let's try meeting someone safer" Anna suggested, completely ingoring what Paul just said.

* * *

Camera cuts over showing Anna making her way through the woods.

"Where are we going exactly?" Paul questioned

"You'll see" Anna replied

"Well as long as I don't see your sister shooting out ice and snow I-"

Suddenly, there was loud footsteps coming towards them. Paul began to look around with his camera then back at Anna saying "Did you heard that?"

Anna looks at the camera then turns to where the footsteps were coming from and smiles.

"Hey why are you smil-?"

Suddenly, an reindeer image its way towards Anna almost knocking her over in the process!

"Sven! Hey! Where's Kristoff and Olaf?"

Paul was confused "Who's Kristoff and Olaf?"

"Kristoff is my boyfriend and Olaf is-"

Anna was cut off by an voice yelling "Sven? Sven! Where are yo-oh! Hey Anna!"

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed happily looking behind the camera. Paul quickly turn around and was face to face with an snowman. Olaf waddled his way over saying

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hu-"

Olaf was cut off by Paul's scream and instinctly, kick Olaf's head clean off his bod. While shaking the camera around on process but still manage to get Olaf's head flying!

"OLAF!" Anna yelled as she watch Olaf's head over her head "Hey! Why would you do that for?!" She yelled at Paul.

Nice kick mannnnn!" Olaf shouted as he flew over on the other side of the woods.

Sven then starts to chase after the head.

* * *

Camera cuts to showing Anna standing in front of The Valley Of The Living Rock.

"Okay we made!" Anna said with enthusiasm.

"Made it where exactly?" Paul asked as he looked around on the camera. All he see was rocks, trees, grass, and opened space.

"The Valley Of The Living Rock"

"The Valley Of The Living Rock? What is that?"

Before Anna got to explain, someone interrupted her

"Anna!" said an familiar strong voice. Anna turn her head to where the voice was coming from and exclaimed cheerfully "Kristoff!"

"What are you doing here?! And...who's that?" Kristoff asked as he pointed over at Paul, who turn the camera towards Kristoff.

"Oh that's Paul Kristoff" Anna said to him

"Paul?"

"Yeah my cameraman friend"

"Your..." Then it slowly dawn on him on what she was talking about "oh okay thank God!"

"Hmm? Whats that suppose to mean Kristoff?"

"Oh err um nothing!" Kristoff said quickly as he rub his head

Anna smiled. Kristoff can be quite weird sometimes but thats the way she likes him.

"Hey Kristoff smile for the camera!" Anna suggested loudly.

Kristoff smiled while throwing the deuce sign up.

Camera takes a shot of this.

After that was finished, Anna then walk up to Kristoff and asked "Hey Kristoff is your family here?"

"Yes they are" Kristoff then turns around and shouts "Guys!"

At that moment, the rocks then began to move and make their way into the center. Suddenly, the rocks turn into rock trolls!

"Hello Anna and stranger!" The trolls said in unison.

"Hey guys. This is Paul" Anna said as she turn and pointed at the camera

Paul didn't make an sound or movement on the camera what so ever. Everyone looked at him in confusion

"Yo dude are you okay?" Kristoff asked slightly concern for the cameraman.

"Am I okay? Are you guys okay?! Here you guys are talking to snowman and trolls like its normal around here"

"Well yeah. These guys are my family" Kristoff said plainly

Paul began to flip out! He then looked back andforth between Anna, Kristoff, and the trolls and stuttered out "H-His f-family ar-are..tro-trolls?!"

"Yes we are" said Grand Pabbie as he held an hand out "Hello my good man" and just like that Paul dropped the camera and pass out.

* * *

Camera cuts off then cuts on showing Anna standing in front of an wall, feeling around on it. "Okay I know it has to be somewhere" She mumbled to herself

"Umm Anna? What are you doing?" Paul questioned after watching Anna do that for a few minutes. Anna stop altogether and snapped her head back at him,making the camera jump a little.

"There's a secret passage behind this wall"

Paul sighed said try to reason with Anna "Anna. I don't think there is an sec-"

Suddenly, the wall began to move and revealed itself to be an secret passage! Anna was satisfied and Paul was shock! Anna made her way inside and told Paul "come on" Paul was hesitant at first but end up going through it with his camera pointed ahead.

* * *

Camera cuts to showing Anna standing in front of an theater. It was decorated with a lot of colors and had Arendelle's symbol on all of them. Paul was flabbergasted!

"Anna! How did you guys get this?!"

There was an moment of silence before Anna spoke "You know what? I really don't know what this is?

Camera cuts again then back on showing Anna with an book in her hand saying

"Okay I took one of Elsa's nerdy books and it says in here that this is a theater!"

"I could of told you that Anna"

"Well why didn't tell me then?"

"You told me not to"

"I did? Oh I don't remember that at all"

At that moment, both the camera and the cameraman fell to the floor.

* * *

The camera statics a little but goes back on with Anna asking

"Hey do you guys want to know a secret?"

"An secret? As if an sister with ice powers, talking snowman, rock trolls, and passage to an movie there isn't one already"

"Okay I'll tell you but..." Anna then looks around to make sure no one is there "Don't tell Elsa but I have the bloopers to our movie"

"Wait! How did yo-?!"

"Okay let's watch the film!" Anna said, pumping her fist into the air proudly.

A silence pass through before Anna responded "How do you play this?"

"Oh my god" Paul sighed out as he walked over with the camera to Anna. He then took the copy of the bloopers and inserted it in.

Anna then sat down on the chair and announced "Okay! Now lets watch the film!"

Paul sighed as he shook his head and the camera as well. He then slowly points the camera at the screen.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out either today or tomorrow :D**


	4. Wake Up

Hey fellow friend! Sorry for the long wait but I promise that since it's Spring Break, I should be uploading more chapters! So I hope you enjoy them as much as I do making them :D So here we go!

* * *

**It was the first day of shooting the beginning scene of the movie. When I walk in on the set, everyone was there, waiting to get started.**

**Me- "Okay okay people! Let's get this together! I'm the Director here and ****this is a production I put a lot of money into this!"**

**Everybody quickly went to their places as they told but ****Paul, the cameraman, then says to me "Umm CeCe? There's two things wrong of what you said. First off actually, we all put a lot of money to this movie and second you are not the Director of this production"**

**Me-"Well technically Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck put me in charge of this ****production. Making me the Director of this whole thing!"**

**Paul-"Umm not real-"**

**I didn't bother to listen to what Paul have to say.**

**Me-"Okay! Here we go! Take one and..."**

**Taking back by my sudden outburst, Paul quickly turn his camera on and begins to focus it on the set**

**Me-"ACTION!"**

**Paul then hits the record button **

* * *

**Scene opens up with Young Elsa laying on her bed, sleeping peacefully.**

**The camera then starts to inch forward a little but stops before it gets to close that it will cut off Young Elsa. The camera then focus on one point so that Young Anna could come and make her entrance while we wait in silence.**

**The silence which only ****suppose to last a few seconds but it took minutes.**

**Finally, we heard a few grunting noises from Young Anna before she says**

**Young Anna-"Ummm? I can't get up"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Elsa then sits up on the bed and glares at her younger sister.**

**Young Elsa-"Anna! You mess up!"**

**Young Anna giggles in amusement before she explains herself**

**Young Anna-Sorry! Bed too high"**

**Young Elsa-"Ugh!"**

**Camera cuts over**

* * *

**Me-"ACTION!"**

**Young Anna is on top of the bed as s**

**Young Anna-"Wake up! Wake Up! Wake Up"**

**Young Elsa-(sleepy) Annaaa..Go **

**Young Anna didn't say anything after that **

**Young Elsa-"Anna? Say your line"**

**Young Anna (Whispering to Young Elsa)-"What was my line again?"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**The two sisters groan when they heard this. However**

**Paul-Wow! How did you hear that from all the way back here, CeCe?"**

**Me-"I'm the Director. I hear all"**

**Paul-"Oh boy..You really are taking this Director thing to the head huh?"**

* * *

**Camera then cuts over to a different scene when Young Anna lies on Young Elsa's body.**

**But Young Anna does it completely different.**

**Me-"ACTION!"**

**Young Anna now lies on Young Elsa's head. As she began her line, Elsa slowly starts to ****suffocate**

**Young Anna- "I just can't! The sky's awake.."**

**Young Elsa-"MmmAnngh"**

**Young Anna-So I'm awake..."**

**Young Elsa-"MMMMANNGHHH!"**

**Young Anna-"So we have to play!"**

**Just when Young Elsa was about to say something, Young Anna then ****completely throw her arms out, resulting in hitting Young Elsa's face, knocking her out.**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Anna-"Hey Elsa! You mess up this time not me!"**

**There was no response from Young Elsa. Young Anna looks under her and see that Elsa have her eyes close and wasn't barely breathing. Young Anna quickly jump off of her sister and began to furiously shake her**

**Young Anna-"Oh no! Elsa!"**

**She then stops shaking Young Elsa and begins to wail**

**Young Anna- "You didn't tell me that you have to play dead for this scene"**

**Paul then looks at me and says in concern "What should we do CeCe?!"**

**I then stand up from my chair and say in my most dramatic voice "I know what to do..."**

**Me (Yelling)-"Brit! Call Life Alert!"**

**Brit then comes running by on a phone, saying "I'm on Director"**

**Paul looks at her then shouts out "She's not the Director!"**

**Me-"Whoa! Chill man!"**

**Camera cuts over**

* * *

**Next scene**

**Me-"ACTION!"**

**Young Anna manages to climb on the bed, ****squirming a little to catch her balance. When she was fully on, she crawl her way on top of Elsa and pull open her eye and said in mischievous ****voice**

**Young Anna-"Do you wanna build-a-****bearr?"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Elsa-"Anna! You mess up again! And what is a build-a-bear?"**

**Young Anna-"Oh I don't know. It just came to me"**

**Young Elsa just sighs and walks off set with Young Anna chasing after her.**

**Young Anna-"Elsa wait! Do you wanna build a snowman? Hey! I got it right!"**

* * *

**Camera cuts over at me, sitting on the chair, leaning to the side.**

**Me- (Rubbing temples) "Ugh. This is gonna be a long production"**

**Paul- "I think this is going to be a start of something beautiful!"**

**His eyes then gets all dreamy and full of sparkle like. **

**Me- (Looks at Paul and sigh) "Yep. Gonna be a long production"**

* * *

So what do you guys think about this first chapter of bloopers? There's still more to come. So stay tune for the next one call

The Accident


	5. MySisterIsNotTheOnlyOneWhoCanLetItGo!

**Hey everyone here's the first random outtake :D Hope you enjoy**

**This was inspired by A-KAchen from Deviantart call the ELSA STEP :D**

* * *

Anna is sitting on a chair. Her arms folded across her chest while her foot tap angrily as she stare forward. 'I can't believe this!' She thought furiously to herself. At that moment, Kristoff comes into the room with bags saying "Hey Anna! You wouldn't believe what hap-" Kristoff stops himself when he saw the way Anna was looking. He quickly put the bags down and made his way over to her. "Anna? What's wrong?"

Anna looks at him and lets out a deep breath before she explains

"Well, I was on YouTube earlier today and I couldn't help but notice that a certain someone got more views on their song than my song. It's not fair! I mean all because their song could be translated to many languages and encourage people to be themselves, doesn't mean that they are way better than me!"

"Oh...ok" Was all Kristoff could say. "Anna. If there's anything I could-"

"Get Paul's camera" Anna said sharply, cutting Kristof completely off.

"Ehh?!" Kristoff responds as he jump a little. He was taking back by the sudden tone Anna just have."Why?" He ask confusedly

"You see" Anna said mischievously as she got up from the chair and headed out the door.

Kristoff then shakes his head "Geez. What does a reindeer King have to do to have one normal day?" He then went to go get Paul's camera and hurry after Anna.

* * *

"Remind me why you're doing this again?" Kristoff ask as he focus the camera on Anna. Anna looks over at Kristoff. She takes in a deep breath "I'm going to prove to everyone that Elsa is not the best singer of her song 'Let It Go'!" Kristoff was confused by all this "Well of course she's the best singer of her song. She's the one who made it. Oh! And did you know that she's very popular because of it?!" Anna shoots him a death glare which almost made him choke in fear. He than quickly says "Love you sweetie" Anna than gave him a sweet smile "Aww! Thanks Krissy. I love you too" She said in her most innocent voice. She then turns her attention back to what she was doing "Now if you don't mind, I'm just going to block you cuz I need to concentrate" Kristoff gave a half-hearted chuckle. He remember her saying something like that when she try to climb up the mountain to get to her older sister. "Yeah okay. Whatever you say but what if Elsa finds out?"

"She won't so stop worrying Krissy"

"I prefer Kristoff but I can't argue with you. I read a book that girls always win the arguments no matter what! That's so unfair!"

After doing a few steps on the ice, Anna became very certain "Okay I think we're good. Nothing can go possibly wrong here!"

Kristoff just scoff at her "My girlfriend is about to do her sister's most popular song on ice even though she knows it doesn't look safe but says it while not just putting her life on the line but mines as well!" He exclaim out loud. A silent breeze then came by for a second before Kristoff continue "Yeah. What could go wrong?"

Anna look at him but didn't bother to say anything. Instead, she choose to ignore his sarcasm, stand up straight, clear her throat, and began to sing

_"Let it go-let it go-I'm the one with the wind & sky!_

_Let it go-let it go-You'll never see me cry!"_

She does all the fancy twirls and spins, even though they weren't part of the song, while singing

"And here I.." Anna than went to do what her sister did. She lift up her leg while holding onto her dress when she did this, preparing to do the magic stomp. "STAND!" Anna than stomp her foot too hard than she mean to it. The ice then breaks under her and her foot plunge into the icy water. She let's out an ear-piercing scream that could be heard throughout the land.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yells out in alarm.

"Ah! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Anna yelp as she try to pull her leg out of the icy water. Kristoff went from being concern to somewhat relax. 'Phew! She just got her foot stuck in the frozen water. No big deal' He then process that for a minute before realization hit in 'Wait. She's stuck?! I have to go help her because if I don't Elsa will freeze me! Instead of saying ice is my life it will be ice is my death!'

"I'm coming Anna!" Kristoff shouts out to her as he turns the camera off.

* * *

Not too later on, Kristoff and Anna came back to the castle. Kristoff carry Anna, whose foot and ankle were frozen in a block of ice, to the Gallery room and put her on the chair. Not too long after they came in, Elsa show up and saw Anna's ankle and foot in a block of ice! Elsa gasp loudly, causing Anna and Kristoff to look at her.

"What happen?!" Elsa exclaim as she ran over to them.

"She let it go" Kristoff answer plainly as he awkwardly rub his head with his hand.

Everyone then fell into silence for a moment before both Elsa and Kristoff starts laughing!

"Wait. She let it go?!" Elsa said through her laughs.

"Yeah I try to stop her but-" Kristoff try to explain but Elsa just put her hand up to silence Kristoff's babbling all together.

"No it's fine Kristoff. This is not her 'first time in forever' that she did something like this!" Elsa joked around.

"First time in for-Oh! I get it! Good one Elsa!" Kristoff complimented her as he finally understand what she meant by this.

"I try" Elsa said as she shyly blush from the praise. They then continue back laughing again.

Anna look at them and did a pout as she fold her arms across her chest.

"Haha very funny. I hope you guys freeze!"

* * *

**HAHA! This literally made my night! :D Next chapter should be up soon! Oh and how did you guys like it?! :D**


	6. The Accident

Hey guys just got my blood drawn and everything and my arm is numb like I don't know what. You guys probably don't care about me, y'all care about the chapter right? Well here it is! :D Also I like to thank Guest and Estelle for their ideas of this chapter :D

* * *

**Me-"Okay you guys! Here's the chapter y'all been waiting for!"**

**Paul-"Umm CeCe? Would it be bloopers they are waiting for?"**

**Me-"Paul do you want me to take away your job?"**

**Paul-"Please don't! I got fifteen kids!"**

**Me-"O_O"**

**Paul looks at me and shyly smirks "Yeah I know. Totally unexpected huh?"**

**Silence pass by for a second. After a moment, I then whistle the Hunger Games theme song as I rise my three fingers in the air**

**Paul laughs then the camera cuts**

* * *

**The camera then shows Young Anna and Young Elsa on top of the steps, getting ready to go when I tell them.**

**Me-"Okay you two, do you know what to do?"**

**The two young girls nod their head at me. I smile.**

**Me-"Okay...ACTION!"**

**Young Anna than starts to pull Young Elsa down the stairs really fast as her feet can carry her**

**Young Anna-"Come on! Come on!"**

**"Whoa Anna! Slow dow-AHH!"**

**Young Elsa then trips on one of the steps and couldn't get up because Young Anna kept running. Dragging her along the way.**

**Young Anna-"Come on! Come on!"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Anna stops then looks down an sees Young Elsa lying face down on the ground.**

**Young Anna-"Elsa? How did you get down there?"**

**Young Elsa-"Ughhhh"**

* * *

**Camera then cuts over to a different scene.**

**Suddenly, Olaf, the snowman, comes right into the camera saying **

**Olaf-"Is this my scene?"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Olaf-"Oh no! Did someone get hurt?! I'll get the first aid kit!"**

**Olaf then runs off the scene.**

**Me-"No Olaf that's not what it means"**

* * *

**Camera cuts over to a different scene**

**The King and Queen of Arendelle comes barging right through the doors**

**King-"Elsa! What have you don-"**

**The King then stops himself when he saw Young Elsa and Anna **

**King-"Oh you didn't do ****anything **

**Me-"No. We haven't gotten there yet"**

**King-"Oh. Sorry about that"**

**Queen-"You see!"**

**The Queen then smacks the King on the ****shoulder, making him yelp**

**King-"Oww! What was that for?!"**

**Queen"For making me look stupid on the camera!"**

**The Queen than gasp in realization as if she remember something. She looks at the camera and says to it**

**Queen-"Does my hair look okay?"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**King-"Your hair is important too me"**

**The Queen smiles at him, affectionately and says**

**Queen-"Aww honey..Your opinion doesn't matter"**

**Me and Paul(Simultaneously)-"Ooooo! She destroy him!"  
**

* * *

**Camera cuts over to Young Elsa making Olaf while Young Anna sits anxiously waiting for her to finish up. After Young Elsa puts on the finishing touches, she then turns and pretend to speak like she's Olaf**

**Young Elsa-"Hi I'm Olaf! And I love warm hugs!"**

**Olaf-"That's so true!"**

**The girls scream as they recoil ****back from the snowman**

**Young Elsa-"AHH! A TALKING SNOWMAN!"**

**Young Anna then runs up and kicks Olaf's head clean off his body.**

**Olaf-"WHOAAAAA!"**

**The girls then go right back into panicking. Paul observes the scene a little more before he turns over to me.**

**Paul-"Uhhh? Are you going to cut that?"**

**Me-"Nah. I actually kinda like it"**

**Paul shakes his head and cuts the camera.**

* * *

**Scene then cuts over to Young Anna jumping from a huge snow pile, having full faith that her sister will save her**

**Young Anna-"YIPPEEEEE!"**

**In desperation, Elsa throws out her hand while yelling**

**Young Elsa-"AN-AAHHCHOOO!"**

**The snow blast came from Young Elsa's hand but due to the unexpected sneeze, her hand miss calculated but she hit her target just not where she wanted.**

**Young Anna-"AHHH!"**

**As she pin wheel into the snow bank due to the sudden impact.**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Elsa-"Oh no Anna! Are you all right?!"**

**Young Anna-"No! My butt froze"**

**Me-"Can someone thaw Anna's butt please!"**

**Camera cuts off**

* * *

**Camera cuts to a different take of the same scene.**

**Young Anna-WHOOPIEEEEE!"**

**Young Elsa then thrust her hand out in desperation, yelling**

**Young Elsa-ANNA!"**

**Nothing comes out.**

**Young Elsa-"What the-?" **

**Young Anna then collides right into her, knocking them both down to the ****ground.**

**Me-"CUT! Mark! You were in charge ****of that! Now where are you?!"**

**I look over and see Mark ****standing by the snow machine, snoring. I growl as I took my shoe off and threw it at him. He wakes up instantly and says**

**Mark-"Ready!"**

**I shake my head at him. He then looks at me and says "What? Can't let it go?"**

* * *

**Scene cuts to showing Young Elsa on the ground, trying to desperately to save her young sister from hitting the ground. She then shoots her hand forward**

**Young Elsa-"ANNA!"**

**The snow machine works right on cue, making it look like Elsa shot ice from her hand. The ice makes it marks and it hits**

**Young Anna-"GAH!"**

**Young Anna then fell limply from the sky onto a little snow mountain**

**Me-"CUT! That was great Elsa. I think we got our-HOLY!"**

**The ice then starts to shoot towards where me and Paul were standing at. I quickly jump out-of-the-way, however, Paul..**

**Paul (screaming)-"AHHHHHH!"**

**Got the worst of it. I quickly run over to him and say**

**Me-"Oh no Paul! Is the camera okay?!"**

* * *

**Scene cuts over to ****Young Elsa starting to apologize to everyone.**

**Young Elsa-"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-!"**

**Young Anna then comes in and interrupts her.**

**Young Anna-"Elsa!"**

**Young Elsa (turns to face Young Anna)-"What's wrong Anna?"**

**Young Anna-"Elsa! Elsa! Lookie lookie!"**

**Young Elsa looks at what Young Anna. A white streak was in her hair! Young Elsa gasp in horror!**

**Young Elsa-"Oh no! Anna! Your hair! I'm sorry!"**

**Young Anna-"It's okay Elsa. See I can change the streak in my hair! Watch this!"**

**Young Anna's hair streak then turn to different colors. Young Anna giggle in delight**

**Young Anna-"I GOT RAINBOW POWERS!"**

**Young Elsa-(shaking her head) "Oh Anna.."**

**Young Anna-"Don't hate Elsa. ****Appreciate!"**

**With that said, Anna made a rainbow and flew away with it.**

**Young Elsa just sat there with her mouth hung open.**

* * *

What do you guys think of this chapter?! Let me know through the reviews and feel free to give me some of your ideas as well. CC out! :D


	7. Didn't We Had A Kid With Us?

A random outtake of the ice harvesters who Kristoff was with. I remember seeing a picture on either tumblr or Deviantart about the guys realizing that they left Kristoff and Sven. So here it goes! :D

* * *

**Night quickly fall over the land of Arendelle which was the ice harvesters cue to leave. As they finish loading the ice on to their sleds, the ice harvesters took off towards Arendelle, after the Northern Lights. Two ice harvesters are in front of the other ice harvesters. The two then begin their conversation.**

**"I believe that we have enough ice that will last a few weeks" The driver said as he told the passenger next to him.**

**The passenger check behind him to look at the ice "I believe so." He said as he turn back around. The driver then smirk to himself "Ha. And they said that we aren't responsible"**

**"Yeah! Totally serves them wrong" The passenger chuckle**

**The two men then start acknowledge what they have done. Suddenly, the driver realize something "Hey wait a minute."**

**The passenger look at him with curiosity "Hmm? What's wrong?"**

**The driver then ask the passenger "Didn't we have a kid with us?"**

**"Yeah..And a reindeer too" The passenger reminded him.**

**The two men sat in silence before turning their heads rapidly to look at one another with widen eyes!**

**"AHHHH!" They scream in realization.**

**"We forgot the reindeer!" The passenger exclaim loudly**

**The driver glare at him and hit the passenger on the shoulder "Oh and the kid!"**

**"Should we circle back?" The driver ask gripping the reins for them to turn back to get Kristoff and Sven but stops when the passenger states**

**"Nah. They're probably dead" **

**"Or maybe, just throwing out in the air, they probably wander deep into the woods, something must've caught their ****attention and they pursuit after it until they stumble across an unknown area and not wanting to be seen, they hide from sight, ****only to be discover by one of the troll, who wants to keep them. Therefore, that troll talks the other trolls to letting them keep them. The other trolls look uncertain at first but end up taking them into their family and treats them as their own" ****The driver explain to the passenger.**

**The passenger just gawk at the driver in disbelief. He stay that way for a few moments.**

**"Nope they're dead."**

* * *

lol sorry for it being so short you guys! Next chapter will be out tomorrow and longer! :D


	8. Chocolate Prank

Another random outtake :D

Anna wants to do a prank on her sister for so long now she gets the chance! But will this prank actually pull through? After all, she's messing with her sister's chocolate! :D

* * *

**Scene starts with Anna snickering as she hover two plates of chocolates that are in her hands.**

**Paul-"What are you up to now Anna?"**

**Anna look at Paul and smile at him.**

**Anna-"Well you see Paul. Me and Elsa never really prank each other as much when we were kids and I think it's time we get back into that."**

**Paul-"Okay..So what are you going to do?"**

**For some reason, Paul wish he never said that as Anna's smile grew wider.**

**Anna-"You see these two plates here."**

**She then gesture her hands to him.**

**Paul-"Yes. What about them."**

**Anna-"Well this plate on my right is chocolate and the one on my left is dark chocolate. I hate dark chocolate but Elsa hates it with a passion so I'm going to trick her into eating the dark chocolate."**

**Paul-"But why?"**

**Anna just shrug her shoulders.**

**Anna-"Just for the fun of it."**

**Paul-"Yeah. Something definitely tells me that this won't end well."**

**Anna-"Nonsense. It's practically safe. Here let me go get Elsa"**

**Anna than leaves the room to retrieve Elsa. Leaving Paul all alone.**

**Paul-"Yep something is going to happen."**

* * *

**After a few minutes, Anna arrive with Elsa, who look very eager.**

**Anna-"I'm glad you could join me Elsa."**

**Elsa-"Yeah yeah. Now where's the chocolate?"**

**Anna-"Right over there"**

**Anna than gesture to the table that held two plates of chocolate.**

**Elsa-"Oh boy!"**

**Elsa took off to the table. She look like a little kid running to their parents open arms. Anna walk over to Elsa and took one plate and gave Elsa the other. Then ****Elsa stare at the plate. Anna became concern.**

**Anna-"What is it Elsa?"**

**Elsa-"Is ****this a joke?"**

**Anna almost went pale for a minute. Did she know?**

**Anna-"What? Of course not! I just want to share the chocolates that I have with my dear sister, The Queen of Arendelle"**

**'Nice save Anna' Anna thought to herself. ****Elsa eye her for a minute before turning back to face her plate of chocolate **

**Elsa-"Alright then. Let's eat!"**

* * *

**Elsa then went to pick up a piece of chocolate and toss it into her mouth.**

**Anna smile wickedly as she watch her older sister chew the chocolate while she put one into her mouth. It was quiet for a few seconds until Anna then spit out the chocolate!**

**Anna-"Gahh! Dark chocolate! But how?!"**

**Elsa-"Oh dear. You must've got the wrong plate"**

**Anna-"But how?!"**

**Elsa-"Magic and also I knew it was a prank so I switch it up on you."**

**Anna-"How you knew I was pranking you?"**

**Elsa- "Because Anna, you never will invite me if there's chocolate left over. You would eat it all by yourself."**

**Anna just stare at her sister with widen eyes as Elsa continue on eating some of the chocolate. 'Darn it! I forgot Elsa is smart!' Anna thought to herself. She then put on a pout.**

**Anna- "I hate you sometimes."**

**She then stuck a tongue out at her sister who just laugh at her sister's silly ways.**

**Elsa- "Hey. All is fair in love and chocolate my dear sister. You should know that."  
**

**Elsa then got up from her chair with the plate of chocolates in her hand. Anna look at her curious.**

**Anna- "And where do you think you are going?"**

**Elsa-"In my room. Why?"**

**Anna-"Not with my babies! Give them here!" **

**Anna then got from her chair as well. ****Seeing this, Elsa quickly stomp her feet on the ground, causing ice to cover the floor. When Anna went to make a move, she fell flat on her butt.**

**Anna-"No fair Elsa!"**

**Elsa giggle and ran out of the room as fast she can, leaving behind a groaning Anna.**

* * *

lol I freaking love Anna and Elsa in this! I love writing about their sister relationship. I believe they have the most interesting sisterly bond that a lot of siblings, including me, wish they had :D


End file.
